YuGiOh!: The Shadow of the Sun
by Tabris Dante Philetus
Summary: This is my first story on FanFic, so any comments on how to improve is greatly appreciated! Their are thirteen Millenium items 7 from Egypt 6 from Europe. Historically acurate and based on real world locations mixed in with the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, this mak


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the characters I made up.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Shadow of the Sun  
  
Prelude  
  
Three thousand years ago.  
  
"Master Akunadin, your men are prepared to leave for the town of thieves Kuru Eruna and are awaiting your orders." The shaman Okum said to his master. "Good Okum. Tell them ninety-nine are needed for the ritual and to bring that many and themselves back alive and once, they leave have several stay behind to slaughter the remaining in Kuru Eruna. The Pharaoh needs no more thieving liars in his kingdoms most desperate moment." Said Akunadin brother to the Pharaoh Akunamuk Anon and uncle to Yami Yu Gi Oh. "Yes master, I will tell them." "Make it clear that not one less than ninety-nine are to be brought here, or I shall strip them of their armour and use them as sacrifices! We need those items in seven days Okum; if we take any longer then that Egypt will be no more. It is a two-day ride, four altogether to Kuru Eruna and back here. The ritual must take place on the fifth night and we must return to the palace soon after. We must not take our time on this. We need those items!"  
  
Bakura's POV:  
  
I followed them as they headed to the temple, as they took my only family and friends unaware as to what fate awaited them. I watched from behind the shadows, as my family and friends expected riches after they left. After my family left for the temple, they were convinced they were going to be spoiled with riches to protect Egypt, and as they headed to the temple the soldiers killed all the elders and children who had been left behind. Only I remained, and I followed them. I watched as they began the ritual and was terrified at what I saw. They killed them like animals, all ninety-nine of them. My whole family father, brother and ungrateful mother all died. I was glad to see mother perish, but not in the way they killed her. I strained to watch as a river of blood formed at the ground beneath the sacrificial alters. One after another they were beaten and tortured, as part of their punishment as thieves, and thrown into a cauldron filled with some golden boiling liquid. After all ninety-nine had been brutally killed three magicians, all in robes chanted some spell from an old looking book. Then the liquid was poured into some strange shaped statue as it was down on it's back. Seven strange objects formed in the crevices and were taken from their places and brought outside the temple. As all of them left, a strange man entered through one of the temple windows and found the spell book the magicians had left behind. He put his robe over it and when he took the robe off the book there were two exactly the same and he took one.  
As he headed back towards the window he saw me and I caught a glimpse of his face. He had blue eyes and snow-white skin and was a complete stranger to me. I supposed he was Roman but being as I had never seen one I had no idea. He spoke to me in a clam voice but as he spoke I could barely understand his poor Egyptian. He signalled for me to follow him out the window as we heard approaching footsteps. Once outside he told me his name was Baldor and he was chief of a tribe far north of Rome. He said he said that he saw everything and would take me back with him as his son and teach me his language. We took a boat across the sea north of Egypt past Rome and beyond a place the Roman's called Spain. We came to a land he called Gaul (modern day France) and I met his tribe, all white skinned and totally alien to me.  
A year passed and I learned his people's ways of life, much different from my own. It often came to mind what he had done with the book and why he wanted it. Then over a year later I saw several boats approach the shore. As they landed I was happily stunned at what I saw. There where many Egyptian people on these boats! I hoped maybe that Baldor had brought them here so they could live among his people freely as he had done with me, I asked him why he had brought them here and he answered, "Because they are important to me, as you are my son."  
Then a last boat came and landed on shore. Baldor told me too go back to the camp and even though I was curious I respected him and left. More than a week later he awoke me in my sleep and instructed me to come with him as he smiled at me. We left on one boat in a small navy of six ships and headed to an island twenty miles from northwest Gaul to a land the Romans named England. One day at sea and we landed in southern England as the boats met with the land I saw my fellow Egyptians get off two boats and people whose skin was as white as Baldor's get off two more. On the last boat I could see that several strong looking men were dragging something very large and heavy covered in a sheet. I was about to ask Baldor what it was until he started heading towards the countryside. I never asked him. Another day and we reached a circle of large stones, which had been given the name "Stonehenge". Baldor said it was here we would be freed from the evils of life. Everyone even I was stunned, was he promising a chance at true peace, to live in another world or was he beginning a new colony in this land? Everyone wanted to find out what sort of freedom awaited us as we were told to wait at the foot of the hill until dark.  
That night torches were lit and a huge gust of smoke came from the centre of Stonehenge. I was curious and decided to investigate and was horrified at what I saw. The cauldron with a boiling liquid, the sacrificial altars, and most stunning of all the statue used that fateful day my family and friends were slaughtered. Then I overheard them speaking. "Baldor," said a Shaman, which Baldor called a Druid, "We have ninety-nine needed for the sacrifices and are ready to begin the ritual." "No, we don't have ninety-nine. We have one-hundred." "What? But we counted exactly though!"  
"We are going to use and extra sacrifice. This will make our  
"Millennium items" stronger than the Egyptians. Even better we're not  
using all Egyptian sacrifices, meaning these items will give both the  
wisdom of Druid magic and Egyptian magic. Another sacrifice also means  
our items will be stronger! Then we can conquer both Rome and Egypt  
and rule the world!" "Shall we bring in all of the sacrifices at once?" asked another Druid. "No. One at a time shall do. We don't need utter chaos and besides one person makes less noise than many when dying. Bring the first sacrifice!" answered Baldor.  
I watched as one of the druids went down to the crowds. Each of them was lied to but they had no idea. They were convinced they were going to become Gods and shoved each other aside to try and be first. A man was chosen first as he was led up to Stonehenge. The guards grabbed him and gagged him as he realized what the really wanted. Baldor held up a knife just as the man was put on the altar and I listened as I heard his drowned out screams. Then I realized something. Once we arrived Baldor asked me how many of his people and Egyptians were there. I answered forty-nine Egyptians and fifty of his clansmen and he corrected me saying fifty Egyptians including myself. It came to m attention then, I was the hundredth sacrifice.  
I ran. I ran towards the boats as fast as I could and hid in the bushes until morning. I was awoken to footsteps the next morning. It was Baldor followed by five other druids each carrying a silver item that looked exactly like the ones I had seen made in Egypt. All except for the pyramid one, which confused me for a moment but not for long. I hid on one of the ships as they sailed back to Gaul. Once we reached land and everyone got off of the boat I stole it. Not realizing it had the statue on it, the ship was very slow. It sailed for weeks until I came to Spain where I stole some supplies from a local market. I later sailed to Rome and hid on the coast in a cave for some time. When I awoke one morning I saw I had forgotten to tie down the boat and couldn't see it anywhere out towards the sea. I looked for a boat I could steal and found a small rowboat. I stole some much-needed supplies and after a month of sailing endlessly at I finally made it to the mouth of the Nile River where it met the sea. Once I realized I was back home I set out on my destiny as a thief and stealer of souls.  
  
POV: Normal  
  
Sixteen hundred years later after Bakura landed in back in Egypt (and after manga seriesof Yu-Gi-Oh in Egypt), wars were occurring between barbarian tribes in Northern Europe. With the fall of the Roman Empire, (around 600 AD) Europe was now lawless and completely unorganized. The descendant of Baldor was the leader of one barbaric tribes to the North and like Baldor wanted nothing more than to conquer Europe. He had kept the Millennium Items called "The Suns Shadow" or "Moon" Millennium items as they shone brilliant silver like a full moon. Baldor's descendant was named Tudor the Bear and even though he had these precious family heirlooms, thought they were merely beautifully carved silver items. He had no idea about the power they contained, and because of this he could not access their powers. However he did like them for their beauty and liked one, which he used as a sceptre. He liked it so much because it was also a dagger and could be used to fight.  
Another barbarian leader named Halfdan the Gainham from England came across the sea so that he could conquer Tudor and claim his land. Halfdan was very wise and sent a spy to see what Tudor was up to. He also brought with him several Druids to chant spells of luck for his conquest of north Europe. However, once his spies came back with news of "Millennium Items" Halfdan's druids feared the worst and told Halfdan that Tudor could use these items to defeat him by ways of powerful magic. Halfdan then set out on another quest. To retrieve these items and send them into oblivion!  
Tudor got word of a man from England named Halfdan who was out to kill him, destroy his army and that he knew about the items. Immediately Tudor thought that Halfdan must be after his heirlooms to claim as his own. Still unaware of their power Tudor told his druids to go about and hide the items accept for his sceptre. Halfdan came across some druids burying a pair of scales and he killed them and took the scales putting them in a chest. He then went off to battle Tudor hoping he could find more items to prevent Tudor from using them.  
The battle between Tudor and Halfdan's armies was fierce and went from noon until midnight. At midnight when the moon was full Tudor and Halfdan fought. Tudor used his prized dagger to fight as Halfdan used his family sword. The duel was long but eventually Halfdan killed Tudor and took his item and the sword he killed Halfdan with, sealing both in the same chest as the scales. Now Halfdan was to go on a journey to find the other four items his druids had told him about, but he was killed on his way to Gaul by archer fire. Halfdan's men escaped however with the chest and brought it to Halfdan's son Merdan the Gainham. Merdan learned of the powerful things contained in the chest and ordered it to be sealed shut with magic so no one could open it. The druids put a spell on it so only one that wanted what was inside and knew what was inside couldn't open it. Merdan kept chest in his family, as did his sons after him. Fifteen hundred more years past and what Halfdan, his son Merdan, and the druids feared most happened. The chest was to be opened and the items magic awakened. 


End file.
